Stuck in a war!
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: He just didn't understand why was Meredy so excited if Zeref and Erza were fighting over him.


DISCLAIMER- NOPE. I don't own it.

Sorry but I haven't proofread it. But please review ^^

* * *

On a very peaceful day, a young and beautiful girl was doing something very peaceful.

If threatening your senior is considered as peaceful.

A sword (which is not allowed in the academy) was placed on the throat of a certain dark-haired guy. The latter was glaring daggers back to the scarlet haired girl.

"Zeref, I warn you for the last time. Withdraw from the competition." She stated sternly but her eyes were fixed in those eyes of Zeref.

"Erza Scarlet, sword isn't allowed in the campus." He decided not to answer the other question. Being a very obedient student she was, Erza threw away the sword skillfully at the two idiots who were murmuring insults to each other. They weren't shouting like usual because they found it dangerous in such an atmosphere. But Erza's skills were something which slipped out of their minds. They were still spared from hearing her scolding them though.

She continued glaring at Zeref, something the latter was returning.

"I will definitely win the competition, Zeref. It's no use for you to fight." She smirked. The other looked unaffected though.

"Just because of your looks, don't be so high and mighty, Titania." He replied sternly.

"Just what the hell is your problem huh?" she said looking directly in his eyes. A fire burning in those honey- brown eyes wasn't something which scared Zeref.

A certain blue haired guy made his way through the crowd. Noticing the chaos, he decided to ask what was going on.

"Hey Ultear, what's happening?" he asked the nearest person. Well, it was Meredy actually, but she was busy cheering for the two. Once she yelled for Zeref, then it was Erza. What was she cheering for was still a mystery to him.

Hearing Jellal's voice Ultear's eyes bore straight into him. Jellal shuddered but maintained a calm expression on his face.

"They are fighting over you!" she gritted her teeth while speaking, which did not go unnoticed by the blue-haired guy beside her.

Jellal was quite confused by the statement. What did she mean by fighting over him? He wanted to ask further but a deep and very calm voice interrupted. It was just way too calm, something which could be called dangerous and scary.

"Jellal. Tell this woman that you are not interested in her." Zeref ordered. He was just too scary. And Jellal respected him a lot. So he turned to the said woman, who happened to be Erza Scarlet, his childhood friend.

"Erza-

Jellal couldn't complete what he was saying. When he saw the intense stare and deathly aura, he shut his mouth immediately. Both Zeref and Erza were scary, but they always took care of him. And he wanted it to be that way only.

"Jellal," - Erza spoke in her deep, calm and graceful voice, - "its better if you tell this stupid Zeref who you really interested in are."

"I, err, uhmm…." Jellal was just too confused. What they were talking was very complicated and he didn't get a single bit of it. Why were they fighting over him?

He was ignored though. Both the rivals were back at their glaring competition.

"I know him better than you Titania; he is the closest to me after all." Zeref stated.

"Guys have problem in understanding one's feelings. And I highly doubt if you are any different." Erza replied back, her eyes still fixed on him like the way it was earlier.

"You are having a reputation for beating up the ones who annoy you. That's too childish. I can't hand him to someone like that." Zeref reasoned. Erza's eyes narrowed.

"At least I'm not someone who has a whole gang of delinquents. I'm the one who brought him back to the normal life he always wanted, unlike you who encouraged him." Erza smirked at her answer.

Seeing that the fight was getting out of hand, Jellal tried to stop them. He didn't want to face the consequences of what would happen if the situation got out of control.

"G-guys, please don't fight." He was trying his best to stop the two, but was ignored once again.

"He didn't get any nice girlfriend because you threatened them. You are such a selfish one." Zeref had a victorious expression on his face.

"Erza! Fight back! I'm sure you'll win that jerk. Don't lose to this emo!" Jellal sweat dropped when he heard Natsu cheering.

"Don't get distracted Zeref! You can win. After all it isn't something which can be considered as a small matter! You have to win Jellal!" Jellal's mouth hung wide when Meredy totally switched her side. Earlier, she was shouting for Erza, and Natsu was doing that for Zeref.

"Uhmm… guys? Why are you cheering?" Jellal asked carefully and nervously.

"He isn't even worth it!" Ultear murmured loud enough for Jellal to hear. What had gotten into her? They were good friends, so why was Ultear looking at him with so much hatred and disgust? WHAT THE HELL HAD HE DONE?

"Okay now guys, please listen?"

His request wasn't fulfilled. Oh how bad. Poor Jellal, he felt so unfortunate.

"You probably never noticed how cute he looks when he is sleeping. He drools and I'm hundred and one percent I am the one whom he is dreaming about." Zeref stated proudly.

"In your dreams you pervert! It's me there who is in a sexy outfit." Erza smiled. A devious one that is.

"Wonder what she is thinking…" Gray whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Probably planning the ways how she will seduce Jellal…" Lucy nodded at her answer.

Jellal sweat dropped again. These guys really needed to learn how to whisper. Everyone was laughing at their loud 'whispering'. But the two people closest to Jellal, weren't affected at all.

It was either that they didn't hear it or were just too busy and ignored it.

"Zeref-

"Erza-

"GIVE UP!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Jellal was getting more and more scared by the second.

"He isn't even worth fighting for." Ultear shouted at Zeref, but the latter ignored her.

Jellal now understood why she was angry at him; it was because she liked Zeref.

"What are you saying Ultear? Of course Jellal is worth fighting for! He looked so cute when Erza forced him to dress up as a cat!" Meredy defended Jellal.

"He looked cuter when Zeref forced him to be a bunny!" Lucy interrupted.

"He was looking cute when he was dressed up as a maid." Loke-being the playboy he was- suggested something like that.

"I want to see him as a dragon! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"What's there for you to be fired up? IDIOT!" Gray smacked Natsu on the head. The latter had a vein popping up on his forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?" Natsu yelled.

Gray was about to speak but shut up when he saw the death glare given by a certain girl namely Meredy.

Jellal just didn't understand why Meredy was so eager.

When the two idiots were quite, she went back to cheering. This time it was for…Erza. Seriously! Could this girl just decide whom was she with?

"Fight him back Zeref!" Same goes for Natsu.

Jellal sighed. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

"EVERYONE STOP!" he finally shouted. Everyone shut up. Even Erza and Zeref also.

"Hey Jellal! When did you come?" Zeref waved with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we didn't notice." Erza said with her usual expressions.

Jellal was speechless. If they didn't notice him, who the hell were they asking if he was interested in them?

Ignoring the expressions Jellal was giving, the two made their way towards him.

"Who are you interested in?"

"Both of you are my very good friends guys. I can't choose one." Jellal sighed.

Both his friends were heartbroken. But their hearts were soon okay as they didn't waste time on move on. Zeref instantly walked away with a grinning Ultear and Erza walked away hand in hand with Simon.

"You can have him." They both told each other.

* * *

Jellal still couldn't understand what just happened.

That's when his twin brother came and spoke.

"I think bro looked the cutest when he was dressed as a monkey…"


End file.
